


Just A Taste

by moonpenis (Reyn)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/moonpenis
Summary: Once a year, I venture back into fandom to contribute a smutty drabble or two for ZoSan Month. This is a collection of those drabbles.





	Just A Taste

Sanji considers himself not so much to be a man of fine tastes, but as a man who knows how to enjoy tastes to their fullest.

He knows the secrets behind making brussel sprouts taste like more than just mush, how to push back the spice in hot peppers, and how to find that balance between bitter and sweet with chocolate.

He knows Zoro tastes best shortly after he has bathed, but only after he has been drying out in the sun. And the proper way to further ripen that flavor is to lightly work up that sweat in closed quarters with stolen kisses and heavy petting.

Sanji’s personal favorite, though, is when he works Zoro to the edge before dropping to his knees and freeing Zoro’s erection. To Sanji, Zoro never achieves proper hardness until after his cock is in the cook’s mouth, lathered with spit and sucked until it is straining, with the head completely exposed and flushed.

Zoro makes the most  _delicious_  noises when this point is reached. His breathing grows haggard, his muscles clench and flex beyond his control, and the sounds that escape his throat are completely at Sanji’s mercy.

And with this symphony that Sanji painstakingly works up, he finds himself rewarded as Zoro’s cock starts to leak a steady flow of precum, a flavor that has Sanji moaning as it bursts across his taste buds. At this point, it becomes hard to ignore the throbbing in his own pants, but with Zoro this close, Sanji knows better than to allow himself to become distracted.

His tongue prods at Zoro’s slit, hoping to coax more out, before taking him down as deep as he can go, prompting an almost startled cry from above.

Sanji’s fingers trace down around Zoro’s balls to find that they are tight and fully swollen, ready for release. He wants to nourish them; draw them into his mouth one at a time and suckle on each, but he knows that window of opportunity has long passed. All he can do now is lightly tug on them, an action that allows him to physically feel Zoro’s cock further tense against his tongue.

He hears a sharp crack not too far above him and hopes that whatever failed under Zoro’s fisted grip is easily repairable.

The tip of Sanji’s tongue traces along the sensitive underside of the head and another rush of precum is released. Sanji laps it up with broad licks, his body temperature rising to unbearable levels as the taste floods his senses.

And then, by a barely noticeable amount, Zoro’s cock swells with one last rush of blood before it begins to violently pump within Sanji’s lips. The flavor changes. It’s stronger. More viscous.

A groan rumbles deep in Sanji’s chest as his mouth his flooded with spurt after spurt of semen. His tongue and hand work rapidly in tandem, eager to milk out as much as possible from Zoro before the sensation becomes too much.

This is it. This is the taste he loves most. This salty flavor tinged with his cooking; it sends a shiver through his core that erupts between his legs in rapid pulses so strong he has to pull back as the sensation overwhelms him.

It takes them both several minutes to come down from their high, during which Sanji notices a trickle of cum that has made its way over his knuckles. He has never been one to allow such waste and licks it up, taking the time to savor it before swallowing.

He looks up to see Zoro watching, lips parted in a pant and a blush high on his cheeks.

He knows the swordsman is aware of his fetish for taste, but he has a feeling Zoro is only just now figuring out just how addicted Sanji is.

Because Zoro is the only one whose taste wreaks havoc on his senses like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @weeabooreyn
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [leaving me a tip :)](Ko-fi.com/A672H6)


End file.
